doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Island of Paradox Part 2
''He steps in the machine.Shalek presses a button,and The Doctor vanishes: ''Alfie and Alice:DOCTOR!!!!!!!!! Alfie:Where is he?Where did you send him??? ''In the same place,but different: ''A young man approaches the Doctor: Young Man:Who are you?What are you doing on our territory? Doctor:I am the Doctor.And you are? Young Man:My name is Shalek! Doctor:SHALEK?!?!?!!??!(I traveled in time...My future,Shalek's past...that makes sense.I am like 45-50 year in the past...) Shalek:What are you doing in our territory? Doctor:I was just....walking around. Shalek:How did you got inside there?We have very high security. Doctor:But you...(agh.It didn't yet happend for him) Shalek:You're an intruder!GUARDS! 2 guards appear: Shalek:Put this intruder in a cell. Doctor:WAIT!!Nooo!!WAAAAIT!!!! In the present: Alfie:Where is he? Shalek:In the past.50 years in the past,when I first met him. Alice:So you already lived that events...Then,what happend to the Doctor the first,as he arrives in the past? Shalek:He'll be put in a cell. Alfie:WHAT?WHY??? Shalek:I told the guards to do so. Alice:Why would you do that? Shalek:At the time,I thought he was an intruder.Come with me.He told me to show you every hints he left for you. In the past: In the cell: Doctor:So I am in the past...Oh I know!!I am gonna leave a message for Alfie and Alice in the future! The Doctor writes on the wall: "Alice,Alfie,go in this hole *points down*" Doctor:Good...now I've just gotta do the hole!Well,I'll start digging!*takes a shovel and starts digging* In the present,in the cell: Alfie:*reads* "Alice,Alfie,go in this hole *points down*". Alice:Why did he did this hole? Shalek:That's an underground tunnel.That's the way he escaped from prison back then.Let's go!*jumps in the hole: Alice:*look at Alfie*Let's go!*jumps* Alfie::Alright..*jumps* Outside the prison,in the past: Doctor:Good I am out soo.....DRAGONS??? There are 2 dragons launching fire over the town,and people fight with them with swords: Doctor:!!!! Shalek:YOU!!! Doctor:I'll help! Shalek:But you're an intruder! Doctor:So you prefer to die instead? Shalek:Fine.Attention Fighters!The Doctor will now fight for our side!*gives him a sword* Doctor:Oh swords?No no no.*gives it back*I don't use swords,or guns,or anything that could kill. Shalek:Then how do you think you could help? Doctor:With this!*brings up the sonic screwdriver* Shalek:A screwdriver??Please stop joking!We're fighting for our lives here! Doctor:Just watch me!!*points the screwdriver to the 2 dragons* Their brains hurts,and they vanish: Man:You're a hero! Women:You saved us! Shalek:(Impressive)Hey Doctor,you can sleep in my house! Doctor:Okay cool! In the house: Doctor:Nice house Shalek. Shalek:Thanks.I will go up to prepare your room!*goes upstairs* Doctor:*looks around*Good... The Doctor writes on a bowl:"Alfie,Alice,look inside".After that,he starts writting a letter,and put it inside: In the present,outside the tunnel: Shalek:That way!To the house. Alice:What house? Shalek:My old house.It's ruins now...*sad*Anyway,let's go! At the,what at once was,a house: Shalek:To that bowl! Alfie:"Alfie,Alice,look inside" Alice:Let's see...hmmm...a letter.I'll read it:"By the time you're reading this,I would probabily be dead,killed by the dragons.I want you to go to the Tardis,and go home,continue your lives.Also,you're unable to travel in the past to get me,because of the dragon's presence,that year is locked.I'm sorry" Alice:He's... Alfie:Dead.... Alice:We must do...*sad* as he said....*cry* Alfie:Go back to the Tardis...yea...*cry* They both leave crying: To be continued in part 3.